Royal Thunderian Family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Thundercats 2011 AU where the queen doesn't die and Thundera doesn't fall.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona were sitting down together outside. Leona saw a woman carrying a baby. It looked like the most precious thing she had ever seen. She was smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" Claudius asked.

"Claudius I just saw something," Leona said.

"You saw something that you wanted? What does your heart desire my love?" Claudius asked.

"I want to have a baby," Leona said.

"A baby?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, seeing a mother pass by with her child has made start to think. How wonderful it would be to become mother. Holding my baby, and singing to it, and hearing the child laugh." Leona said.

"You really want this don't you?" Claudius asked.

"Yes I do," Leona said.

"I want it to, it might be nice to have a cub running around." Claudius said.

Leona smiled and hugged Claudius.

They tried for years. Leona was becoming discouraged. Claudius saw Leona was sad he knew she needed something to care for to cheer her up. So he went out a got a kitten of one of the creatures they normally see as pets. "Happy birthday," Claudius said showing it to her.

"Oh, he's precious!" Leona said taking the kitten. "He's perfect," she said.

"What are you going to call it?" Claudius said.

"Snarf," Leona said.

Leona felt much better having a pet by her side. He was so cute. She fed him everyday and brushed his fur.

Claudius was relieved that Leona was happy again. Snarf was soon a few months old and almost an adult.

Leona was starting to feel sad she saw one of her old friends with a baby. "I'm surprised you don't have a baby yet and you are the queen," she said.

"I know, Claudius and we've been trying," Leona said.

"Just keep trying it will happen," her friend said.

"Fat chance," another voice said. It was the lady who had been Leona's old rival for Claudius. "You are probably infertile, call a medic and he'll confirm it and then I know what will happen Claudius will divorce you and take me and I will give him lots of heirs." she said. "So the baby will never happen." she said.

Leona ran off crying.

"You have some nerve." Leona's friend said. "I know for a fact that Claudius will never choose you, he loves Leona very much, and will always love her." she said and turned and left.

Claudius found Leona sobbing. He went to her and hugged her. She told him what happened. "I will never do that, I love you very much, and will keep loving you no matter what happens." he said.

A few months passed and Leona was once again feeling sad. "Oh Claudius for years we longed for a cub, yet fate continues to deny us. I think the problem lies within me," Leona said.

"Nonsense my queen, one can't force nature," Claudius said.

They saw someone come in. It was their friend Javan chief of their allies the tiger clan he was holding something it was a baby. "My friends life in the mountains has become dangerous. My wife was killed by the monster that prowls the mountains and my son's life is at risk I want you to take care of him until he is 16 years old. I will return for him then. I am only doing this because I love him. His name is Tygra," Javan said.

"What if he asks us about you and where he came from?" Leona asked.

"Then be honest with him." Javan said. He was about to give Tygra to them. Then held his son close. "I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry," he said. Then gave him to the queen.

They watched him leave. "Poor dear, I hope Tygra doesn't grow to resent him." Leona said.

"I hope not," Claudius said. "After all his father is a good man," he said.

They started to raise little Tygra. Tygra was laughing and under the sheets. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Leona said laughing. She pulled back the cover and Tygra smiled at her. "You are my handsome little prince," Leona told him.

Claudius saw how happy Leona was with Tygra. "Leona remember we are just his foster parents," Claudius said.

"I know, but taking care of him makes me feel like a mother." Leona said.

"It's makes me feel like a father," Claudius said.

"He's such a sweetheart." Leona said.

"Yes he's great little tiger," Claudius said.

Tygra soon learned how to walk. Snarf tolerated the young cub. The pet seemed to enjoy the attention the cub gave him. Tygra was very loved around the palace and Thundera. He was going to be fine tiger when he grew up. Leona and Claudius felt like their lives were complete but they knew that Tygra would be going back to the mountains of his birth when he turn 16, so it wasn't going to be an easy to go back to the way things were.

One night when Tygra was three and put to bed. Claudius had something important to tell Leona. "I have to go on an important trip and I will probably be back in a few months," Claudius said.

"I see," Leona said.

"Don't be sad Leona I leave day after tomorrow and during that time I'm all yours," Claudius said.

So during that time Leona and Claudius spent all their time together while Tygra was being watched by the nanny.

The next day Claudius left. Leona kissed him good bye. "Be careful sweet heart." Leona said.

"I will and you and Tygra take care," Claudius said.

"Bye sweet heart." Leona said.

"Bye daddy," Tygra said.

"I will be back in four months hopefully." Claudius said and left.

Soon things were going to change even more.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Leona woke up feeling different a couple of months later. "I just don't feel like myself," Leona said.

But after a couple of more months passed she noticed something. She had put on some weight. She saw her stomach was becoming round. Then she felt movement from inside. She gasped and realized she was pregnant. A medic came by and confirmed it. "Congratulations my queen," the medic said and left.

"I heard the news shall I send a message to Claudius about the good news?" Jaga asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," Leona said. She found Tygra playing. "Tygra I have some exciting news," she said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"You are going to be a big brother," Leona said.

Tygra was surprised. He looked a little worried. "What's wrong?" Leona asked.

"You won't care about me anymore that is what one of cubs said when a new baby comes along," Tygra said.

"That's not true, baby's do need lots of attention but it's because they can't take care of themselves, but I will love you as much as I always have," Leona said.

"You will?' Tygra asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"Will the baby be able to play with me?" Tygra asked sounding excited.

"Yes once it's older," Leona said.

"When will the baby be here?" Tygra asked. "And where is it?" he asked.

"Well sweetie the baby is growing inside me and in few months the baby will be born," Leona said.

"How did the baby get in there?" Tygra asked.

"Well let's just say it's takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby, and then the baby grows inside the mommy's tummy, then in nine months the baby is born," Leona said.

"Oh," Tygra said. "Is it a boy or girl?' he asked.

"We won't know until it is born," Leona said.

"I want a brother," Tygra said.

"Well you just have to wait and see," Leona said.

Claudius was still out on his mission and he was hoping to return to his wonderful wife Leona and his wonderful foster son Tygra.

Leona knew the baby would be coming in about three more months so she sent a message telling Claudius I am six months pregnant with your baby. Claudius got the message. "I got to get home!" Claudius said. Then head ed back to Thundera.

Once there he saw Leona with Tygra who was rest his head on her now round belly and smiling. Claudius rushed over. "We are going to have a cub this is wonderful," Claudius said.

"I'm going to be a big brother," Tygra said smiling.

"Yes you are," Leona said.

"I know your brother or sister will be very lucky to have you as a big brother," Claudius said.

"Hooray!" Tygra said.

Then on a nice summer day Leona gave birth to a healthy baby boy. "Oh he's perfect," Leona said.

"Yes he is," Claudius said.

"I want to see!" Tygra said.

Claudius picked Tygra up for a better look. "He's small," Tygra said.

"Of course all babies are," Leona said.

"What's his name?" Tygra asked.

"Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Can I hold him?" Tygra said.

"I don't know," Claudius said.

"Please I wanna hold him," Tygra said. "Please let hold him!" he said.

"Okay," Leona said. "But sit down first," she said.

Tygra sat down and Claudius brought Lion-o over and told him how to hold him. Then he helped Tygra hold him. "He's so soft," Tygra said. "I'm Tygra your big brother," he said and kissed Lion-o's forehead.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra was happy about being a big brother but he was shocked about how small Lion-o was and how much he cried. Especially when he was around. He found it hard because his parents were not paying much attention too him. He like Lion-o but sometimes he wasn't too happy about things. He mostly spent time talking to Snarf the royal family pet. He also talked to his friend Cheetara a cleric trainee who was an orphan being raised by Jaga.

"Can I see the baby?" Cheetara asked.

"Okay, but you got to promise to be quiet," Tygra said.

They looked at Lion-o sleeping in the crib. "He's so little," Cheetara said.

"I told you," Tygra said.

Then Cheetara sneezed. Lion-o woke up. "Don't cry, don't cry!" Tygra said.

Then Lion-o started crying. "Uh oh," Tygra said.

"Tygra what are you doing in here?" Leona asked.

"I just wanted to show Cheetara Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I know but we shouldn't bother him while he's sleeping," Leona said.

"There, there, no harm done," Claudius said patting Lion-o on the back.

"Being a big brother is awful," Tygra said.

"Tygra, being a big brother is a specail thing," Leona said.

"You two are so busy with him you forgot all about me," Tygra said.

"Yes I know we have been busy, your baby brother needs lots of attention," Leona said.

"You were just the same when you were a baby," Claudius said.

"Did I cry all the time like he does?" Tygra asked.

"You sure did, all babies do that's how they tell their family they need things," Leona said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

"Soon he will be crying to see his big brother you'll see," Claudius said.

A couple of months passed.

Tygra and Cheetara were looking at Lion-o. "Lion-o is a great little brother," Tygra said.

"He smells nice," Cheetara said.

"He just had a bath and I help mom change his diaper and put baby powder on him." Tygra said.

Lion-o started to fuss. Tygra shook a rattle for Lion-o. Then Lion-o started to coo. "Hey how did you get him to stop?" Cheetara asked.

"Jaga says sometimes Lion-o cries when he begins to get bored, so I do something to entertain him such as shake a rattle," Tygra said.

"Tygra has become a wonderful big brother," Leona said.

"Yes he's great big brother to Lion-o," Claudius said.

Lion-o was a very sweet little cub. He was very fond of Snarf. Snarf was very good with Lion-o. He knew how be around babies since Tygra was a baby. He was also very tolerate. He didn't mind much when Lion-o got grabby. But the king and queen minded.

Lion-o was stilling growing and soon would be a cherished prince.


End file.
